(a) Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display device. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a display device that can represent a stereoscopic effect of 3D images physically and realistically.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a field of technology for displaying 3D (3-dimensional) images, the stereoscopic effect of an object is represented by using binocular disparity, which is the most significant factor for realizing a stereoscopic effect. To generate binocular disparity, in general, respective 2D images that are different from each other are recognized by the left eye and the right eye of an observer, the image recognized by the left eye (hereinafter referred to as “left-eye image”) and the image recognized by the right eye (hereinafter referred to as “right-eye image”) are transmitted to the brain. Then, the left-eye image and the right-eye image transmitted to the brain are combined with each other to be perceived as a 3D image providing depth perception.
The representative 3D image display device includes a stereoscopic 3D image display device, which uses glasses for the left eye and the right eye to recognize different 2D images from each other, such as shutter glasses and polarizing glasses, and a non-stereoscopic 3D image display device, which does not use glasses but uses an optical system such as a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier that is disposed in front of a display panel.
The stereoscopic 3D image display device, however, has drawbacks like inconvenience of wearing glasses, decrease in luminance due to the glasses, dizziness, etc. For the non-stereoscopic 3D image display device using an optical system such as lenticular lenses or a parallax barrier, there may be drawbacks that the number of viewpoints is limited due to the optical system, the viewing angle is reduced, deterioration of stereoscopic effect, degradation of resolution, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.